Faithful
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Arthur is kidnapped by Saito's enemies and tortured as they try and find out how Inception works. Cobb is pulled right back into it all as he tries and rescue his old friend. Eames, Araidne, and Saito also join Cobb to help save Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I love this movie so much! **

It had been a month since he had returned home. A month since it all ended and he was with his children again. Sometimes he wondered if it was real or not. It was just too good to be true.

He didn't keep in touch with the team anymore. Not even Arthur, or Eames. It was just too painful for him to remember the past. He wanted desperatly to forget about it. It was the only way he could move on from Mal.

Mal. He refused to think about her for more than a minute. He didn't want her trapped in his mind again. The phone rang, jolting him back to this reality. Miles answered it. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"It's for you," he said. "It's Araidne."

Cobb frowned in surprise.

"Araidne?"

He could barley understand her, she was crying so hard. "Araidne, what's wrong?"

"They have him!" She gasped in between sobs.

"Who has who?"

"Saito's enemies...they have Arthur!"

The color drained from Cobb's face.

"What...why do they have him?" His voice was shaking. Arthur was in trouble...because of _him._

"They want Inception," She sobbed. "They want to know how to plant an idea in someone else's mind. They are torturing him for information, on how to do it."

He closed his eyes.

"Goddamn it!"

"Eames is here, and so is Saito..." she paused, and her voice wavered. "But we need you, Cobb! Arthur needs you." She was on the verge of tears.

He sighed. He wanted to forget about th past but he couldn't leave Arthur like that. Not when Arthur had done so much for him. He swallowed and nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised.

"Thank you, Cobb," she gasped. "Thank you so much."

"You're leaving again," Miles said sullenly as he hung up the phone.

"Arthur's in trouble." He grabbed his jacket. "I have to buy a plane ticket."

"You JUST got back! Let them take care of whatever mess they are in!"

"Arthur is being tortured, because of me!" Cobb shouted to him. "Because I know how Inception works, because I made it possible. I'm not going to lose Arthur, too, Miles. I'm just not."

Miles sighed.

"The children..."

"They're used to me being gone," Cobb said shortly. "They'll adjust."

"They might hate you for this."

"I'm going to have to take that chance." Quietly he left the room to by the tickets, even though he wished more than anything to return home. To never leave his children's sight again. But he had too, for Arthur's sake.

* * *

Arthur screamed as electricity rushed through his body.

"How DOES Inception work?" One of the men growled. "How is it possible to plant an idea in someone else's head and have them think it's their own? And what are the tools involved in order to get to that point?"

Arthur closed his eyes. He had been showered with questions about Inception. About how going into the dreamworld works. About how they could use it for their own power, for their own greed.

He refused to answer any of them.

"WHAT is the process of Inception?" His kidnapper screamed at him. He remained mute.

"Fine," the man growled and had the wires removed from his chest. He then dragged Arthur off the chair and stood him up. Quickly he rose the arms above Arthur's head and chained him to the cealing. Arthur was too exhausted to fight.

He flinched as the wip first hit his chest and back. But then the pain got more and more intense. He wanted to scream but before they started the main kidnapper stuffed a cloth in his mouth. Tears ran down his face as the whipping got harder and harder.

Blood tricked down his back. He was thankful for one thing, though. That Cobb was away. That he didn't have to be a part of this anymore. That he was free. At least one of them was.

The cloth was taken out.

"HOW does Inception work?" Was repeated. Arthur still refused to talk. He was not surprised to feel the lashing of the wip again and the cloth stuffed back into his mouth. He cried out against the cloth and withered in pain and prayed for this nightmare to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Cobb finally arrived to Paris where Araidne waited for him at the airport. He could tell she was trying to keep her composure in public.

"The rest of the team's waiting for you," she told him softly. "In the old meeting place."

Cobb slowly nodded, still in a daze at what was happening.

"Have you heard anything...from the kidnappers? Any phone calls?"

Araidne shook her head as they climbed into a cab.

"Then how do you know?" He pressed. "What they want from him?"

"Saito's enemies have been trying to find out how Inception works for years. They left him a note saying they have Arthur, and that's it. There's only one reason why they would take Arthur. That's what Saito says at least."

"You don't believe him?"

She sighed.

"Honestly I'd rather it be about money than be about Inception," she finally admitted and he nodded.

"I know what you mean." He lapsed into silence.

"How are the children?" She dared to ask. He smiled at the mention of them.

"They're fine. Starting school next week."

"I'm sorry you had to leave them again," she said softly and bit her lip in guilt.

He swallowed and stared at the window. She took the hint.

Finally they arrived at the place. He walked inside and it seemed like the past was sneaking up on him. So many memories. So much planning in this room. He nodded to Eames who stood up and shook his hand, grim faced.

"I want to apologize," Saito said as he stepped in front of Cobb. Cobb frowned.

"For what?"

"It is my fault Arthur is taken. It's because of my enemies..."

"Saito, if it's ANYONE'S fault it's mine. For proving that Inception is possible. And don't worry, I'm not going to lose Arthur." He placed a hand on Araidne's shoulder. "I'll get him back."

She gave a wobbly smile in response.

Suddenly the phone rang. They stared at it as if it were alive.

Saito answered it and then handed it to Cobb.

"They want to speak to you."

Cobb hesitated, for only a second, before answering the phone.

"Yes?"

"I was rather surprised to see Saito had recruited his old worker, Mr. Cobb."

"Were you now?" Cobb was careful to try and keep it calm, his knuckles had tightened.

"Indeed. I didn't think he would do something so rash. I underestimated him."

"And me," Cobb growled, unable to stop himself. "You made one hell of a mistake, when you took Arthur."

"Isn't that sweet," the man hissed over the phone. "You have a chance, of saving your friend Mr. Cobb. If you do what I tell you to do."

Cobb stood, frozen in place.

"What's that?" He finally asked.

"Work for me," the man snapped. "Do what I want you to do and then I will return you Arthur, not a moment before."

Cobb was shaking his head.

"I won't work for you." Saito looked at him sharply and Ariadne gasped.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Mr. Cobb. Your friend's life is at stake." He heard some muffled noises and then Arthur's breathless voice spoke through the mouthpiece.

"Dom?"

"Arthur." His face drained, becoming whiter. Araidne walked closer to him, as if straining to hear Arthur's voice on the other end.

"You shouldn't have come back, Cobb." Arthur's voice was shaking.

"What the hell else was I supposed to do?" Cobb growled. "Let you rot wherever you are?"

"Yes," Arthur said sharply. "I'm not worth this."

"I'll be the judge of that." Before Cobb was able to say something else the man interrupted him.

"That's enough." Neither said anything for a few seconds and Cobb closed his eyes as he suddenly heard Arthur screaming. The scream was intense and he tried to picture the pain his friend was experiencing. Next to him Eames closed his eyes, his face still grim. Tears steamed down from Araidne's face and Saito shook his head.

"Goddamn it, stop it!" Cobb shouted suddenly. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll stop it if you only agree to work for us!" The man threatened. Silence. "No? Very well then." The screams intensified. Cobb rubbed his forehead. He couldn't take it anymore. He could barely breathe.

"All right!" He finally shouted. It was Saito's turn to close his eyes. "All right! I'll work for you...I'll do what you want...just _stop._"

"Fine." over the phone he heard snapping of fingers and the screaming stopped. Cobb was able to breathe a bit again. "I know you just arrived but head back to the airport. When you get there I will call you. Yes I will know when you have arrived. Do not bring anyone. You are to come alone. Fail, and your friend dies." Click, dial tone.

Cobb swallowed. He looked at Saito.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You can't trust them," Saito said slowly. "They well betray you at the end."

"I have to try," Cobb whispered. "For Arthur's sake."

Saito nodded.

"Be careful then."

He nodded.

"I will."

"When you see Arthur," said Eames suddenly. "Tell him.." He paused, uncertain of what to say, or how. Cobb nodded, in silent understanding.

"I'll let him know," he promised. Eames smiled, grateful he didn't have to say it. He squeezed Araidne's hand.

"I'll bring him back," he added. She nodded.

"And you," she said suddenly. "Make sure you come back alive as well."

Cobb gave a sad smile.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll do my best."

He hated leaving them so soon, after just arriving. But he had no choice. He hated the feeling of betraying Saito as he walked out the door. But if he didn't do what the kidnapper said Arthur would die because of him. And he couldn't go through that kind of guilt again.

Slowly he walked out of the room,aware of the eyes watching him, with determination sinking in him.

He was going to save Arthur, no matter what it took. Even if it meant sacraficing his own life at the end.


End file.
